Incomplete
by Sunny-Jully
Summary: She had always felt incomplete like she was missing a peice, and when she moves to La Push to live with her grandparents after a fight with her mom, she finds out exactly what peice. BradyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its wonderful characters! I only own the people you don't recognize.( news flash! Lol)**

**Chapter one**

A low grumble woke me from my sleep and I turned in the still dark room to see-

"Luke, stop growling! Mom barely lets you guys in the house, don't ruin your chances. You know she is a ridiculously light sleeper and she will kick you guys out first chance she gets." I told Lucas one of my three German Shepherds.

I still remember the day we got them…it was kind of a big day.

I heard a big crash come from down stairs before I could go back into my daydream.

I got up from bed with Lucas, Wyatt, and Bentley all trying to be in front in case it was a burglar or something.

"Where the heck did I put the Advil!" I heard my mother grumble in the kitchen knocking around pill bottles.

"Top shelf to the left." I grumbled more relaxed and went to get her a glass of water, I knew she was going to ask for.

"Go get-"she started before she turned around, and saw I was already filling her a glass of water.

"You should be in bed, I doubt boys like girls with bags under their eyes." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Here we go again, though maybe that's not the best description since she never really stops. She is always telling me what I should do, what was wrong with me, but never did she say thank you, or point out the good things. It's always fix this, fix that, you should have done better, etc.

I pressed my lips from saying that I doubt they like them with a stick up their bum either, and just walked away. I never said any of those things, even though I disliked her I had to much respect for myself to say anything of the sort.

I sighed as I climbed back in bed, and my dogs hopped on after me,(it's a really big bed) and settled down.

I smiled to myself as I looked at them. They were my best friends, besides Linda who still lived where my dad used to live, before he died. I really missed going back to La Push for my yearly visits, but after dad died four years ago she doesn't let me go back. Let's just say her and my dad's parents don't really get along.

I still talk to Linda and my grandparents, about three times a week actually. It's kind of funny how even after four years of not seeing one another me and Linda are still best friends. Sometimes we buy the same movie and countdown to when to press play so we are watching same thing and we talk as if we were in the same room. Other much simpler days we just watch the same TV channel.

I laid there thinking about all the people I love in La Push and drifted to sleep dreaming about my old visits to my dad's.

0o0o0o0o0oo00o

"Leslie!" my mom screamed yanking me from my pleasant dreams, and back to the reality, that yes I did in fact live with _her_.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I walked clumsily down the stairs with my dogs following groggily.

"I was going to leave a note but figured I should wake you to say your friend, Lisa is it? Well anyway she called and I told her you would call back. I am already late so lock the door behind me." She said never once looking at me. As soon as she shut the door I locked it and flopped down on the couch taking my phone out of my pajama pocket, and dialing Linda's number.

"You owe me." She said instantly.

"How so?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You didn't answer and I had to call your house phone!" she said as if it was obvious.

"Well some of us don't get up as early as you." I said.

"Its ten fifteen!" she said exasperated.

"And its seven fifteen over here!" I said laughing at how she always forgot that.

"Oh yeah…" she said sheepishly.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked still smiling.

"I just wanted to remind you that your birthday is in a week and you'll be eighteen… and free from the wicked witch of the west!" she said like it was the most exciting thing in the world.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Your free! Just tap your little red shoes and get your bum up here!" she said with as much excitement as a kid getting a puppy.

I laughed, see this is why she is my best friend.

"To tell you the truth I've been thinking about it." I said with a sigh.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yip. I just can't seem to find the right pair of red shoes." I said in mock seriousness.

"Ugh! Be serious!" she said laughing anyways.

"I just don't know…" I said serious now.

"List the down sides, because I can't find any." She said.

"Well, for one how in the world am I going to take three huge German Shepherds with me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I was NOT going to leave them here were they would instantly be taken to the pound.

"Easy take Big Burt." She said simply, referring to my big ford truck.

"Oh come on even you know the dogs would not fit in the truck no matter how big it is."I said.

"But there cages in the trunk bed, and buy a camper shell. In fact you probably don't even have to put them in cages." She said, and I could almost hear her shrug.

"I still don't know… I mean mom would raise hell." I said uneasily.

"Look I know how much you miss this place and ….."She was about to go into one of her babbling moments but stopped herself, "just follow your heart." She finished.

"Love you Linlin." I said using her old nickname, from when we were kids.

"Love you too, Lielie." She said. **(pronounced lee lee, lol)**

After that we said our goodbyes and I went upstairs to change into my running clothes that consisted of black shorts and a dark blue tank top. After tying my shoes and putting the dogs leashes on, I headed out the door.

I was a pretty good runner, my dogs made sure of it. They loved going fast, no breaks included. Living near the beach was nice cause you could run along the shore line, but the constant sun got kind of annoying. I missed the rain.

After a while we started heading to the house. When we got home I fed the dogs and hopped in the shower. When I got out I put on t-shirt and jean shorts and went to make myself lunch since it was almost one and couldn't be considered breakfast.

I made myself a sandwich and grabbed myself a sprit, then went to sit in the living room to watch TV.

After lunch I was utterly bored and was about to call Linda when I remembered my uncle had told me to check the mail because he had sent me some pictures of his family.

As I was putting my mother's mail in her mail slot on her desk, I accidently knocked down a statue which in turn knocked off a box I hadn't seen before.

I was surprised at what I saw scattered over the floor. It was photos. Photos of my father, of my family, and my grandparents. Pictures my mom said the house fire had destroyed, pictures I cried over. Pictures that she had all this time, but lied about it.

…..

**Hey guys! Review please! I need to know if I should continue! Suggestions always welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to LoveGurl5231 my first reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight simple as that. **

**Chapter two**

How could she? She had them all this time and she just let me cry thinking they were burned in the freak fire?

Silent tears trailed down my face before I started sobbing. I picked up the pictures and took the cardboard box up stairs too my room. I sat in the middle of my bed looking at the photos and seeing how happy I had always been when I was around my dad.

After a while I fell asleep tired from all my crying.

0o0o0o0

I was awaken by a wet nose on my check, and I looked over and saw Wyatt propped up on his hind legs looking over the bed at me.

"It's okay boy." I said reassuringly, smiling lightly at him.

That's when I heard keys jingling and heels clicking on tile, and I understood. He was warning me that she was home.

I slowly got up and went down the stairs just the same. I was holding a photo of my dad me and my grandparents, all of us laughing and oblivious to what was to come.

"Oh Leslie you startled me you really shouldn't be so quiet you know." She said surprised at my quiet appearance.

"Why?" I asked.

"What do you mean why? You could-"she started to say before I cut her off.

"Why would you hide this from me? Why would you just let me cry and cry while _you_ _had_ them _all_ this time?" I said starting to cry again.

"You know prying through someone's stuff is not very-"she started to say after she saw the picture in my hand and realized what I was talking about.

"Did you start the fire just to say they were lost in it?" I asked appalled.

"Of course not, I just saw the opportunity and took It." she said shrugging.

"Why?" I asked yet again.

"Because your constant nagging to go see them was getting annoying and, frankly, I thought if I took the reminder it would be easier to forget them. I mean hey they always say out of sight out of mind, right?" she said nonchalantly.

"You went through all of that just so I would stop asking to go over there?" I asked in disbelief.

"What can I say, I was bored. Not that it worked though you just got more and more annoying." She said rolling her eyes.

"Why were you so against me going over there? I mean if I was _so_ annoying." I asked getting more upset by the second.

"Are you kidding? That's what they _wanted_, for me just to give up." She said like it was obvious.

"So it was all about winning some big game to you wasn't it?" I asked even more revolted.

She just shrugged.

"Why did you have to lie to me?" I said not really asking, just upset.

"I didn't _have_ to, it was a choice I made." She said, and with that walked slowly to her room.

That was it. I was done. And I wasn't asking anymore.

I went upstairs and got my suitcase out from under my bed, and packed my all the clothes I could in it, before getting another suitcase and doing the same. By the time I had everything packed I had about four suitcases of clothes and one of shoes and other necessities, and it was seven in the morning.

I took my dogs out and feed them and watch mom leave for work. I went upstairs, took a shower and put on some dark jeans and a t-shirt.

"Okay guys, I'm going to the car dealer ship to buy a camper and ask them to attach it, because well I have no idea how." I said as I patted each of their heads, as I headed for the garage.

I grabbed the key from the key holder and headed for the dealer ship. I pulled into the service thing and went up to the lady at the front desk.

"Hi, I was wondering If I could buy a camper shell and have them attach it?" I asked pulling out my credit card, my mom gave me, and I quote 'only to be used for emergencies'.

"Sure, just give me the keys and they will match it up with the right color and what not." She said smiling. I gave her the keys and sat down on the couch.

I decided now was as good as any to tell my grandparents.

"Hello?" I heard my grandmother's sweet voice say after the third ring.

"Hey grandma." I said smiling to myself.

"Leslie, dear how are you?" she asked happily.

"I'm great, grandma. How you and gramps?" I asked.

"Oh we are fine don't worry about us, sweet pea." She said.

"Look, grandma… me and mom got in a fight ... I'll tell you all about it later but, I was wondering if I could by any chance… could I maybe stay with you and grandpa?" I asked.

"Oh sweaty of course you can! When will you be arriving?" she asked.

"I'm leaving tonight when she gets home, so most likely around dinner time tomorrow." I said, not too sure how long the car ride would be.

"I'll make sure to have a double fudge cake ready by the time you get here." She said, knowing that was my favorite.

"Thanks grandma. Oh and would it be okay if I brought the boys?" I asked, referring to my dogs.

"Of course!" she said laughing.

"Oh and don't tell Linda it's a surprise for her." I said.

"Sweaty don't worry." She said laughing again.

"Love you grandma." I said quietly.

"Love you too, honey." She said, and with that we said our goodbyes. After about another five minutes of day dreaming, my car was ready and I headed to the house I refused to call home.

**Hey guys tell me what you think! Suggestions welcomed! **

**Banner for story on page! Tell me what you think of it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys please enjoy! And don't worry the story will pick up the pace! lol **

**Chapter three**

When I got to the house I went upstairs and looked at my room. I got a box from the attic and started packing my books, movies, CDs, etc. When I was done with that I got another box and put, well everything else in it. By then all that was left in my room was the bed, which had always given me back pains.

After packing practically all my belongings I stuffed most in the front and back seats, and only two suitcases and a box in the trunk bed. It still left a lot of room for the dogs to lounge.

I also put food and water and a couple of bowls in the front so I could feed the dogs when we stopped at a gas station. I didn't bother packing food for myself knowing id just get it on the way.

I sighed and made myself some instant soup for dinner, and grabbed another sprite. By the time I was done eating and making sure everything was in the car it was only a matter of time before she got home.

I turned on the T.V. for a while wondering what I was going to say. I hadn't had much time by the time she got to the house.

"Mom wait." I called out before she went into her room.

"If you want to apologize then you will have to wait I have to make a phone call. I think this one is a buyer." She said waving me off.

"That's not it. I just wanted to say goodbye." I said folding my arms.

"Goodbye?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm leaving to go live with grandma and grandpa." I said firmly.

"You are still seventeen, you can't leave." She said getting a wicked grin on her face.

"On the contrary my birthday is in five days, as you have clearly forgotten." I said.

"Oh… well then I guess you're leaving in five days." She said, only slightly faltered.

"Actually I'm not asking, I'm just simply saying you won't be seeing me around." I said with an eyebrow raised.

"I hope you know I'm not giving up without a fight." She said still smiling.

"I hope you know you're_ not_ going to win." I fired back.

"You will find out soon enough, and then you come _running_ back to me." She said confidently.

"We'll see." I said not sure what she meant but not backing down.

"Lock the door on your way out." she said, shutting her bedroom door.

"Come on boys." I said calling Bentley, Wyatt, and Luke from the living room.

After getting them in the trunk bed, and getting some gas at the gas station we were off.

O0o0o0o0

After a while I stopped at some little market to freshen up. Once the dogs ate and did their business I went inside to get use the bathroom and wash my face.

When I was done washing my face, I just looked in the mirror for a while. I looked a lot like my dad, which made me smile. We had the same dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes, that in the sun looked dark green, we had the same nose too. My skin color was more like my mom's though and so were my lips, which I thought were kind of funny since the bottom was much bigger than the top.

A loud nock on the door made me jump. I got out and said sorry to the lady who had been waiting and headed to look around the store.

I ended up buying a bag of chips a deli sandwich and a soda, all of which were overpriced.

The ride went on much the same, and we stopped at about five places, until we finally reached La Push. I hadn't realized how tired I was having stayed up all night the night before as well.

I drove around until I found the familiar green house. I was home. I got out of the truck going around to let the dogs out. They jumped out gratefully.

"Leslie!" I heard her before I saw her, ha I _felt_ her before I saw her.

"Hey grandma." I said hugging her back.

"Oh you have gotten so big!" she said laughing.

"Where is grandpa?" I asked getting two of the six luggage's out.

"He is inside on the phone." She said still smiling.

I went inside and set my bags in my old room and went to the kitchen where I saw grandpa hanging up the phone.

"Hey gramps." I said smiling hugely and hugging him tightly. He reminded me do much of my dad.

"It's good to see you kiddo." He said hugging me back just as hard.

"You have no idea." I said laughing.

"Here why don't I go get the rest of your bags and you sit down to have a piece of cake. Then you can go to bed, cause I'm sure your tired." He said chuckling.

"Thanks gramps." I smiled, and did exactly what he told me.

O0o0o0o

I woke to the smell of pancakes, and well my stomach didn't let me go back to sleep. I walked into the kitchen to see grandma giving the boys some bacon, and them taking it all too blissfully.

"Don't spoil them too much." I laughed.

"Nonsense." She chuckled.

"Do you mind if I go see Linda after breakfast?" I asked her, while setting up the table.

"Of course not." She smiled brightly.

"Thanks grandma." I said smiling.

We ate breakfast chatting about what had been going on. I filled her in on what had happened between me and my mom, and she apologized.

"It's not your fault grandma, plus we don't need to waste our time thinking about her. Would you mind telling grandpa though I don't want to relive it three time, and Linda will never forgive me if I don't tell her what happened." I chuckled dryly.

"Of course sweaty." She smiled at me.

After that I helped her clean up, and then went to take a much needed shower. I brushed my hair and put on a dark green sweater with a black tank top underneath and some dark jeans, and lastly some black converse.

"Bye, grandma!" I yelled as I left the house.

Linda lived about a block away so I decided to walk. It was a little humid outside, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

When I reached her house I smiled just thinking about how she would react. I walked up her front steps and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" I heard her yell through the door.

"Sorry about- Leslie!" she screamed jumping at me.

"Linda!" I yelled laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? Why did you finally decide to come?" she asked franticly.

And with that she got the ice cream out and I told her all about the photos and our fight. She sat there nodding at all the right times and somehow she knew just what to say and how to say it.

"I'm sorry Les." She said frowning and rubbing my back.

"It's not your fault, plus I'm here now and we can spend all the time in the world together, and best of all we can actually watch a movie in the same room!" I said laughing trying to get the subject on something happy.

"Bo yah!" she said laughing too.

We ended up watching 'A Walk to Remember' and painting each other's nails. She picked pink and I picked clear.

"You _always_ pick clear." She said chuckling.

"Its shiny." I said defending myself.

I ended up eating diner there with her and her parents and going home around nine. When I got home there was a note on the kitchen table that read;

_Leslie, _

_Get some sleep dear, it's a big day tomorrow! I know you don't like parties but we couldn't resist throwing you a welcome home party. I bought you a very pretty dress and I hope it fits. The party is at two in the afternoon. It's a barbeque, and a lot of people will be coming so don't you dare try and pretend to be sick. Like I said get some rest and I will see you in the morning._

_Love,_

_Grandma _

I groaned, great I have to go to a party were I know basically four people. This is going to be fun isn't it? I mean it _always_ is.

**Hey guys review please! ****Suggestions welcomed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god thank you guys for being so patient with me I know it took me FOREVER and a day to update! Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys truly are my inspiration! **

**Chapter four**

I awoke the next morning to morning to laughter coming from the kitchen. I got up from the bed grumbling as I remembered what was planned for the day. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got into the shower soaking my tense muscles with hot water.

Once I got out I remembered, just a tad late I might add, that I had to go get my dress for grandma. I sighed as I put on my light blue robe and put on my slippers.

"Grandma, where did you put the dress?" I asked as I slipped out of my hallway and into the kitchen. And there to my great embarrassment stood a lady talking to my grandma.

"I put it on your drawer, sweetie. This is Emily our neighbor, say hello dear." Grandma said smiling. The lady had three large scars that ran down the left side of her face, but oddly enough the scars did not seem to affect her beauty.

"Hi, I'm Leslie." I said dumbly, and stuck out my hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Leslie." She said taking my hand and pulling me into a hug, even though my hair was all wet.

"Go get ready, we are leaving in two hours, and I want you to help us prepare some of the food." Grandma said getting back to work on some cake mix. With that I hurried to my room to get dressed. Sure enough the dress was in plain sight on top of my dresser.

But this was more than a dress, this was a dress a cardigan leggings and some boots. Of course grandma would down play it and say it was just a dress. The dress was a medium colored blue with ruffles at the top and a brown braded belt around the middle of the waist. The leggings had what looked like big swirls going around the legs, but the pattern was sort of blended in. The cardigan was a light gray and was as long as the dress, which was not very long at all. And last but not least the boots which were a charcoaled black and kind of looked like stilettos, which maybe they were, and only went a little higher than the ankle.

I sighed and got dressed into the cute but so uncomfortable outfit. After putting on everything but the boot, I towel dried my hair and padded out my room to help Granma cook.

"Oh you look wonderful!" Grandma said almost squealing.

"Well I love it thank you grandma." I said happily. At first I was going to say something about how this was more than just a dress, but she looked so happy I didn't want to mention it.

"You really do look lovely, Leslie." Emily smiled. She was starting to remind me of how I used to wish my mom was, and I say used to because I came to realize all the wishing in the world would do absolutely nothing.

"Thank you." I said smiling politely and washed my hands getting ready for the chopping stirring and preparing.

…..

When we were done loading all the food in the car we headed for the beach. Today was a surprisingly sunny day but the wind was still blowing hard.

When we arrived there were already a couple of guys setting up tables. And by a couple of guys I mean a bunch of giants! I mean seriously even from far away I could tell they were huge!

I suddenly got really nervous and my hands trembled slightly though the movement was hardly noticeable.

I busied myself by helping grandma and Emily set up all the food, and when they were done with that I started to help Emily with cooking the hotdogs, but ended up being dragged by her to meet everyone instead.

"Guys! Come here for a second." She hollered, and unsurprisingly everyone turned to face our direction and was now headed our way. I noticed there were a couple of girls in the group to, but still not very many.

"This is Leslie the guest of honor!" she said happily. I highly doubt everyone was as joyful as her around here.

"All right! So this is the niece Mrs. Torres keeps talking about!" a guy with short slightly curly hair and a childish face said.

"Really? She never mentioned you."I said laughing.

"Ouch... I see how it is." He chuckled, "Quil." He stated sticking out his hand.

"Leslie." I said shaking his hand. Maybe making friends wouldn't be too hard.

"I'm Kim." One of the few girls said stepping up and shaking my hand. After that they all started listing their names and smiling at me, all the while I just prayed I would remember them all.

After a while they all managed to introduce themselves and get back to chatting amongst themselves.

"When are the rest of the boys getting here?" Grandma asked Emily while making herself a hot dog.

"There is more?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes, four more to be exact. And they should be here soon." She said laughing at my expression.

"One being her husband." Grandma said licking sauce off her finger.

"You will love him." She assured, smiling at me. I smiled back still baffled that there were even more people coming. Then again they _still_ had way too much food.

I sighed as I watched everyone, laughing and eating all care free, just the way it should be I thought silently sitting down on an empty log.

"You know the only reason people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory to them." Someone said to my right after a couple of minutes.

"Linda!" I said laughing and standing up to hug her.

"Sorry I didn't get here earlier mom made me clean my closet." She said grumpily.

"Bought time!" I laughed knowing exactly how dirty her closet used to get before she would clean it.

"I swear they are raising me up to be a maid!" she said dramatically, I laughed at how _Linda_ like it was.

"Well Cinderella gets her prince in the end doesn't she?" I asked laughing, and with that we fell into a familiar chat.

"Do you realize how many hot guys are here?" Linda suddenly said looking around.

"Do you realize how loud you are being?" I asked laughing.

"If I whispered that would give it away!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I laughed again and just sat back down on the log.

"So got dibs on anyone?" Linda said looking around, raising an eyebrow.

"Help yourself." I said laughing, and gesturing towards them with my arm.

"Will do, sweetie, will do." She said laughing with me.

"So has your mom called?" she asked suddenly serious.

"No, but who knows maybe she wont and we will all live happily ever after never to be bothered again." I said frowning at how unlikely it was.

"You know what? Forget I mentioned it, let's just have a fun time and relax, okay? And if she _does_ call, who _cares_? Just don't answer." She said bringing the conversation back to a light and happy one as opposed to distressing.

"So how are things with your family?" I asked. Last week she had told me that her cousins were maybe going to move in for the summer, but we hadn't talked about it since.

"Ugh, Cynthia is officially coming, God I hate her! But on the bright side that means that Sean is too!" she said happily, well happily at the end anyway.

"She's not _that_ bad is she?" I asked grimacing, knowing full well that she was. When we were younger she had tried to push me off a cliff. Yeah, not the nicest kid in the world.

"She is and you know it! I swear when she comes I'm searching her bag for a broom! And I won't be surprised if I find the Devils fork!" she said, frowning.

"Well I wouldn't go that far… who knows what she would do if we went through her stuff!" I said laughing.

"Ah come on it can't get worse than voodoo dolls can it?" she asked laughing as well.

"Oh no, of course not!" I said sarcastically as I got up to get a drink. Unfortunately I was looking back at Linda and not watching where I was going because I ran right into someone successfully making their hot dog smash into my shirt.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going I-"I started to apologize when I looked up and saw the most incredibly deep brown eyes. He seemed just as surprised and dumbfounded as I felt.

He was unbelievably tall and had lean muscles and- wait control yourself!

"No worries." He said after awhile, " I was paying as much attention as you were, besides you are the one who got ketchup all over your shirt not me." He said smiling slightly and almost shyly.

"Leslie." I said smiling and holding out my hand.

"Brady," he said smiling back and taking my small hand in his humongous one.

**Hey guys!**

**Please review even though I suck at updating!**

**Do you guys have any ideas on anything?**

**I love you guys and I know I already said this before but you guys really are my inspiration! **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


End file.
